


Broken Hallelujah

by Madam_Red



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Borderlands: Borderlands 2, Character Death, Drabble, Final Thoughts, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Red/pseuds/Madam_Red
Summary: Older drabble from the blog around 2015.Prompt is Nisha's cluster fuck last few thoughts as she lays dying.





	Broken Hallelujah

The gunslinger knew this moment was coming; however, she never expected it so soon. It feels like only yesterday that she was in her prime. That she was beating the odds and surviving this horrid life with nothing more then the sweat on her brow and the determination burning in her soul.

She doesn’t expect it to end like this, but, who does?

It’s as Nisha is laying there in a pool of her own blood, cold fingers digging into the wound lacerating along her thigh, that it dawns on her. This is the end– her end. Already she can feel the darkness ebbing along her conscious, the chilling caress of death kissing along her thoughts. Like the embrace of an old lover welcoming her to it’s bed.

But that sleep? It’s eternal– and it almost feels peaceful.

A set of golden eyes roll upwards, and a cough escapes through her lips; blood is dripping from them. A river of red to decorate the front of her and stain the white of her vest to the sweet crimson of life. She sets her gaze on the sky; watching the heavens and taking in her last sight of the world. Helios hangs in night above her, it’s soft blue glow an almost calming sight against the moon. A reminder of her youth, a reminder of when things had been simple.

When everything had been new, and fresh– exciting.

It reminds her of him, and, Nisha wants to laugh. She wants to scream, and she wants to hate.

He hadn’t answered her; he hadn’t even given her the grace of a goodbye. Those years given to him? Were they wasted? Had her love meant that little, that in the end, she was not worth a few loaders? Could he not continue that lie a few more seconds?

Of all the pain she has endured in her life, she has never expected this to hurt the most. It clenches around her chest, digging it’s fingers like hot coals into her heart. It burns; it thrums under the surface with a mixture of regret and anger. It stings in the corners of her eyes with tears she doesn’t want to cry. That he would forsake her, when she would have given him everything? He had been her world, her universe– and that had ultimately been her worse mistake.

Her mother had been right. Trust no one. Even blood. You’ll hurt less. You’ll live longer. And Nisha? She had listened so well. She had done so well in heeding that advice. Locking away the emotions and reaping violence and death in their wake. She had been at the top of her game, when Jack had strolled into her life with a promise of death and destruction. The fame and the riches? Oh, that hadn’t meant as much to her. It was the promise of a walk on the wild side, of the challenge. Of seeing the inside of one of those vaults, and living to tell the tale.

Yeah. That had been where it had started. Then she had been drawn to his structured, almost lawful evil. The way the dark delight in his eyes had glinted with his first kill? It had drawn her interest, even as he laid bleeding on the floor of his console room. She had helped him then, hauled him back from death. Somewhere in her heart, she had expected he would someday return the favour. Those memories were fading, dripping away into the darkness as she struggled with a raspy breath.

He had earned her loyalty, and her trust. In the swell of their delicate madness? They had challenged the world together, and for a few years? They had succeeded. They had been good together. Or so she had thought.

Where had they gone wrong?

Had he ever loved her? Or had he loved the idea of her?

Nisha sunk her fingers into her jacket, anger sparking in the smouldering pain of the betrayal.

Why, Jack? She fumbled, blood stained fingers slick along the badge pinned her to her chest. She twisted it, slowly, and it took so much effort to thumb the middle of it. To watch it’s blue light erupt into the darkness growing around her body.

Lynchwood had never been so quiet, and she? _She had never felt so alone._

Was he watching? Had he even cared enough to see her last moments? Or had he turned away from the display and closed it.

There is so much anger, and pain; it’s twisting with emotions she doesn’t have names for. Things she has never allowed herself to feel. Ironic that in her last breath, she would feel them now, while laying there broken.

“ _Why_?” Her voice is weak, and the wet tone of it is slick with the emotions she isn’t able to control.

She had _trusted_ him. She had loved him,  
                                                                                          ━and in the end?

It was a _broken hallelujah_.

“– _J-jack_?” She asks the silence– but that channel? It remains empty. He isn’t listening, and as Nisha exhales her last breath she curses softly into the dirt that comes to pillow her head. Those golden eyes grow dull as her blood sluggishly paints the earth around her crimson.

It’s such a dark colour, suiting almost, to the whisper of his name _dying_ on her lips.

_…why?_

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really write stories like these a lot and I personally believe Jack loved Nisha-- but this is more of an AU ending for me. Perhaps Jack didn't realize she would perish against them? Maybe it was an over sight on his end. But I took the 'what if' idea here that he might have wanted to kill her off-- just like he killed off Wilhelm. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
